


目光

by Orchid_the_obscure



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_the_obscure/pseuds/Orchid_the_obscure
Summary: ”唉，我等你很久了。“这就是埃尔顿对阿兰· 普罗斯特所宣言的。尽管没一个字能得到充分解释，他的语气却实在地透露着懊恼与不可置疑。阿兰盯着这位朋友都难以称上的怪客，心绪无法名状，或许从一开始他就该拒绝这傲慢邀请。“你好像对我能赴约很有信心”“因为在内心深处我相信，我必然遇见你。”





	目光

一片水洼，积雨同灰土的杂糅物，在这凹地落陷，置于在人行大道旁。昏暗的路灯溢下勉强可称作光的介质，往那浑浊中投下人的身影，它是如此支离、脆弱，即使车轮在远处缓慢驶过，也能将其画框捣毁，搅作一团无意义的抽象轮廓。而当下，被歪曲了的却不止这些，还有人嘴边呵出的雾气，那一声声掩饰极好的叹息，甚至还有——那盘旋在头顶、呼啸的风。它本该静默，任凭黑夜无声的孤寂四处飘荡。现在一切都被打破了，他想。

他打了个寒颤，方才从自己梦游般的漫步晃过神来。黑暗中，耳之所闻仿佛切割作了数个彼此独立的单元，水滴声、醉汉口中分辨不清的呓语、捕食者在草皮上摆动身体埋伏，它们相互离间，迫不及待地将自我与所有他者划清界限，可屈于某种规律，又不得不维持些若即若离的表面联系，如此不情愿的相交，末了反倒编出一派和谐。任何身陷于此的人，都会被迫加入这场游戏，扮起绅士君子。这便是为什么，他强忍睡意再一次抬起了手腕看表。  
凌晨三点差五分，约见者迟迟没有现身，失望最终降临，他耸了耸肩起意离开。  
败兴而归，为了不让自己的失意身形狼狈，他决定去寻点慰藉。正此时，对街咖啡店扑闪的灯牌朝他释去友善信号，好极了，何妨不进去坐坐。刚拉开门，他即刻感受到一双灼人的眼在自己脸上扫视，“嘿，过来，坐这儿。”那人声音中带有几分不真实的热切，脸上的笑更是腼腆伴着许拘谨，招手示意道。无论如何，他都无法说服自己相信眼前发生的种种：埃尔顿·塞纳在这，离他们约好的见面地点一条街更远的咖啡店里，向他招呼。

”唉，我等你很久了。“这就是埃尔顿对阿兰· 普罗斯特所宣言的。尽管没一个字能得到充分解释，他的语气却实在地透露着懊恼与不可置疑。阿兰盯着这位朋友都难以称上的怪客，心绪无法名状，或许从一开始他就该拒绝这傲慢邀请。  
“你好像对我能赴约很有信心”  
“因为在内心深处我相信，我必然遇见你。”  
”假使我不能来呢？“  
”那么你不在的每一秒，我亦不存在。“  
阿兰震住了，慌乱的目光四处追寻庇护，最终，定格在杯中浓稠的液体。  
勺轻轻摇晃，他发觉自己正随之愈陷愈深。


End file.
